hell_girlfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 11
"Broken Threads" is the 11th episode of the "Hell Girl" series, belonging to the first season of the same name. Plot On a rainy night, a young man, Masaya Kataoka is seen being beaten up by his friends, who demand money from him. Masaya, however, informs them that nearly all of his possessions have been taken away by the city and has nothing left, so his friends left him for good. That night, Masaya logs into Hell Correspondence and types in a name, "Tadashi Inagaki." Ai accepts the task and gives Masaya the black straw doll. Masaya hasn't pulled the string for at least three days, as he is terrified to go to Hell. In a cemetery, Hajime gives some offerings to his wife's grave but then gets interrupted by his cell phone. A while later, Hajime meets with his former chief editor Inagaki, and he looks through a magazine and finds an article about a scandal involving an important liberal figure, Yozo Kataoka. Hajime doesn't like the way the article has been written out, because Yozo was arrested for the scandal, but Inagaki believes the other way around. Inagaki offers Hajime a reward to "make up" a scandal for another politician, but Hajime refuses, and he leaves. Outside, Masaya struggles with a police officer, as he wants to get inside to see Inagaki, and almost hits the officer, but Hajime stops him. In the park, Hajime asks Masaya why he wanted to go into Inagaki's building. Masaya explains that Inagaki made up the article about his father, even lying about Masaya doing drugs. Therefore it damaged the Kataoka family. Hajime now understands that Masaya wants to kill Inagaki for what he has done and he had requested Hell Girl to take Inagaki to hell. Hajime urges Masaya to think it over, but the young man is to upset and runs away. Late that night, Tsugumi spaces out and sees Hell Girl's next victim. Hajime goes undercover and sees Inagaki leave a bar with two women. Tsugumi calls and tells Hajime what she saw, and he follows Inagaki. In an alley, Masaya angrily confronts Inagaki with a broken bottle and attacks him, but Inagaki, knowing some karate, beats Masaya and leaves him. Hajime finds him and takes him to the park, where Masaya shows him the black straw doll. Masaya tells Hajime that the contract can only be made once the string is pulled. Hajime sees this as an opportunity to bring out the real justice and begs Masaya not to pull the string, and Hajime leaves to find Inagaki. However, Masaya ultimately decides to accept his fate and pulls the string anyway. Hajime realizes that he came too late to confront Inagaki when the two women he was with earlier informed Hajime that Inagaki left with another woman, Hone. Both she and Inagaki arrive at her "place," but suddenly, the doorknob becomes a hand, and it pulls the drunken man into a black space. Hone mocks the smell of alcohol, but then hears Hajime coming, and quickly hides. Inagaki finds himself as a print in an article and demands he be released, but the three assistants ask if he will confess. Inagaki says he only brought out the truth, but the three assistants know what he has done, so they summon Ai to collect him. While being ferried to hell, Inagaki is held down by long hands, and Ai watches in silent amusement. Hajime finds Masaya and asks why he pulled the string. Masaya angrily informs that the damage has already been done and cannot be fixed and Masaya leaves as it begins to rain. Hajime states that Hell Girl's duty to take vengeance on anyone's behalf is wrong and he is determined to stop her next time. In the last scene, Masaya's candle is lit, and Ai's voice is heard, "Your grievance shall be avenged." Characters Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes